mario_sonic_and_sorafandomcom-20200213-history
Storm the Albatross
Storm the Albatross|ストーム・ザ・アルバトロス|Sutōmu za Arubatorosu}} is a fictional anthropomorphic albatross from the Sonic the Hedgehog series. This 19-year-old, hulking albatross is the muscles of the Babylon Rogues and Jet's right hand man. Standing at a height of 140 cm (4ft 7in) and weighing 80kg (176.3lbs), Storm is an imposing sight and powerful force, capable of destroying just about anything. Despite being committed to his duties, Storm has a quick temper, and his clumsiness constantly succeeds in embarrassing himself and the other Rogues. He also tends to stutter whenever he becomes excited or when he's distressed. He is the rival of Knuckles the Echidna. Storm is very loyal to Jet, and believes his loyalty is greater than anyone else. Because of this, he is always ready for an assignment. Storm's profile on "Sonic Channel" actually lists Jet as one of his "favorite things". |first = Sonic Riders |games = *''Sonic Riders'' *''Sonic Rivals'' |collectable card}} *''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' |cameo as sticker}} *''Sonic and the Secret Rings'' |cameo}} *''Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity'' *''Sonic Colors'' |reference}} *''Sonic Free Riders'' *''Sonic Generations'' |cameo}} *''Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games'' |Mii costume}} }} |voiceactor = *Dan Green |2006-2009}} *Travis Willingham |2010-Present}} |japanactor = Kenji Nomura |species = Albatross |gender = Male |height = 140 cm (4ft 7in) |weight = 80kg (176.3lbs) |birthplace = Unknown |family = The Babylonians |ancestors}} |age = 19 |color scheme = |skin = Golden |beak}} |eye color = Blue |attire = *Tan gloves with large, sock-like cuffs fastened with a dark gray metal hoop *Black sneakers with white and yellow stripe accents, which is reinforced by durable gray rubber soles *White socks *Small beige goggles with clear lenses *A necklace consisting of two strings of brown thread and three pieces of grey metal strung on both threads }} |alignment = Neutral |affiliation = Babylon Rogues |Likes = *Riding Extreme Gear *Jet the Hawk *Pleasing Jet *Money or riches *Treasure *Fighting *Picking on Wave |Dislikes = *Losing *Waiting *Technobabble *Wave outwitting or mocking him *Knuckles the Echidna *Jet yelling at him *Failing to meet Jet's standards *Having his masculinity and toughness compromised or threaten *Darkness }} |skills = *World-class Extreme Gear rider *Super strength *Seasoned thief and talented with sleight of hand |ability type = Power |media = Archie Comics |feather color = Gray, dark gray, white, black, red |moves = *Gravity Control *Gravity Dive *Hand Clap *Hammer Punch *Hand Slap}} Appearances ''Sonic Riders During the EX World Grand Prix, Storm loses to Knuckles at the Egg Factory. This defeat is compounded by the fact that just before the match they both tried to fight each other (even though they both end up hitting one of Eggman's race robots during the struggle). Later, under orders from Jet, Storm discovers a page of Dr. Eggman's diary stating that Eggman had deceived the Rogues into believing the treasure within the Babylonian Fortress was a gem. Storm uses Type-S Extreme Gear, which is capable of keeping balance when smashing through obstacles. However, he seems to be the least skilled of the Rogues, partly because Knuckles easily knocks him off his board in the introduction; in the Babylon Rogues story, he falls off his board when meeting Jet and Wave after stealing Eggman's diary entry. Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity In ''Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity, Storm is seen chasing after Amy when he saw that she had an Ark of the Cosmos. Amy separates from Sonic, Tails and Knuckles in fear of Storm snatching them away. However, Storm couldn't catch up to her speed. He tells her to slow down a bit. Amy gets angry and throws it at his face. Amy blames him for separating her from Sonic. Storm is then forced to look out for Amy by her orders, but he can still take the Ark of Cosmos. A MeteorTech robot is seen broken; inside it was one of the Arks of the Cosmos, Storm gets excited and takes both the Ark of the Cosmos and leaves Amy behind. Which angered Amy even more. ''Sonic Free Riders Storm doesn't do much in the game. He shows the same loyalty towards Jet. Unlike the others, he doesn't underestimate his opponents, and rather approves of the skills of Team Dark. Mario and Sonic Olympic Game Series Though he was not seen himself, a costume of him is seen. This costume makes the Mii's stats alter like all other costumes (excluding the Mario costume since both stats are the same). This costume can be bought using 10 blank cards. Physical appearance Storm has a gray-feathered, bulky and lean body with flame-shaped highlights of a darker shade of gray on his wrists, jagged, golden yellow beak with two nostril pits, beady blue eyes with black shading (possibly sclera) surrounding them and red bordering at the edges, three erected spikes of feathers of sticking out from the back of his head, tipped in a darker shade of gray, a very large portion of his torso and abdomen covered by an area of tufted white down feathers that extend to his back and a small, slightly bent bunch of feathers tipped in a darker shade of gray that serve as Storm's tail. He wears tan gloves with large, sock-like cuffs fastened with a dark gray hoop made of metal, black sneakers with white and yellow stripe accented, reinforced by durable gray rubber soles, white socks, small beige goggles with clear lenses, a necklace of obvious tribal design of some sort that is consisted of two strings of brown thread made of material and three pieces of gray metal strung on both threads and a neon pink ring-like object on one of his fingers that allows him to manipulate gravity. Abilities Storm is the strongest member of the Babylon Rogues, but is stereotypically unintelligent. He, like the rest of his team, is a specialist at using Extreme Gear, and often uses his brute strength to knock down other racers. Attacks '''Hand Clap:' Storm claps both of his huge, gloved hands in his opponents' faces in order to shock an opponent, stall them and inflict damage. Hand Slap: Storm punches opponents away from him, knocking them off balance and inflicting damage and slowdown. Hammer Punch: Storm follows through with a powerful punch upon unsuspecting opponents, stunning them and causing damage and considerable slow-down. Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie) Relationships Jet the Hawk Storm greatly respects his leader, Jet and refers to him as "Boss". He will do anything to serve him and will always try to accomplish any mission given by him. In the Sonic Channel bio, it is mentioned that Jet is one of his favorite things. Wave the Swallow The two seem to get into small arguments, in Sonic Riders. In Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity, Storm was making fun of Wave as she was wishing upon a shooting star as he thought that it was childish to think that a shooting star can grant a wish. In Sonic Free Riders, Wave insulted Storm's skills in Extreme Gear, this disheartened Storm, and after that, the two have not talked to each other. Knuckles the Echidna When Storm and Knuckles met, Knuckles punched Storm really hard, which caused Storm to fall from his board. Apparently, this was because Storm was stealing at the time. Ever since then, the two have been rivaled for who's a stronger man. When Storm lost against Knuckles in the World Grand Prix, he falsely accused him of having cheated. In Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity the two showed a spark of anger when they saw each other again. Friends/Allies *Jet *Wave Rivals *Knuckles *Sonic *Tails *Amy *Vector *Cream *Rouge *Shadow *Silver Quotes *''"We're here to settle the score from last time!"'' After meeting up with Sonic and the others in Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity. *''"See ya!"'' Storm in attack mode in Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity. *''"C-crystal clear, ma'am, sir!"'' After Amy ordered him to help her find the way back after he chased her through Aquatic Capital in Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity. *''"Uh, egg-head, egg-salad... no..."'' When Storm is informing Jet that Dr. Eggman would like to talk to him. *''"Let's go!"'' Before doing a meteor burst in Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity. *''"Su-Suck?!"'' When Wave was telling him that "you just suck" in Sonic Riders. *''"I hope your ready for this!" Before starting a race in Sonic Riders.'' *''"You always say you ONLY want this or that! Remember the teachings of our ancestors: 'Be careful what you ask for. Ultimately you'll only get three true wishes.'" When Wave tries to examine Jet's cube. *"Ha ha ha, victory is mine!"'' After winning a race in Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity. *''"Oops, can't let you by until you hand over that stone, little lady!"'' -Storm telling Amy to hand over the Ark of the Cosmos that she grabbed from their hands. *''"Sorry, boss!"'' -Storm hurrying to Jet. Trivia *He has a cameo as Bocoe's stuffed doll on the cover of Sonic X issue 15. *Despite being said to be very strong, Storm appears to be a great infiltrator, as he was able to steal Eggman's diary in Sonic Riders. *A running joke used a few times throughout Sonic Riders is that Storm tends to accidentally startle others. For instance, when he runs into Jet's office without warning, Jet, in a comical fashion, accidentally falls from his chair in surprise. *Storm appears as a cameo in Speed Highway in Sonic Generations. *Storm's 2D art shows him with nostrils, but his 3D art doesn't. Gallery For more images, see Storm the Albatross/Gallery Artwork File:Storm_The_Albatross_1.png|''Sonic Riders'' File:Storm_the_Albatross_3.png|''Sonic Riders'' File:Storm_the_albatros_2.png|''Sonic Riders'' File:Storm in ZG.png|''Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity'' File:Sonicchannel storm nocircle.jpg|Sonic Channel File:Storm the Albatros 6.png|''Sonic Free Riders'' File:Sonic-Free-Riders-Characters-artwork-Storm.png|''Sonic Free Riders'' File:608px-Storm EMBARGO 21st Oct.png|''Sonic Free Riders'' 500px-Storm - Sonic Free Riders Conversations 01.png|''Sonic Free Riders'' References External links *Storm the Albatross Concept: "Mobius" (Real Character Profile) Category:Antiheroes Category:Orphans